Online on-demand transportation services, such as online taxi hailing, becomes more and more popular. An application platform, such as DiDi Chuxing™, pays more attention to driving safety of drivers. Currently, the driving safety is mostly determined based on traditional sample interviews and/or questionnaires without an appropriate technology and/or a mature model algorithm. The timeliness and coverage are limited such that it is difficult to determine the driving safety associated with a driver easily.